


Culinary Challenges

by scottxlogan



Series: 15 Day OTP Challenge (Multiple OTP fandoms included) [9]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan attempts to surprise Scott for their anniversary, but finds that it isn't as easy as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culinary Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 story of the 15 Day OTP challenge. Day 9 is cooking or baking, so I figured I would whip up a quick fluff/happy piece for these two to counterbalance some of my other serious works.

“What is that smell?” Scott questioned making his way down the hallway towards the kitchen only to discover the thick cloud of smoke that engulfed the corridor he was in. Thinking the worst Scott rushed forward wondering if one of the students had left the oven on before they’d headed out for their weekend field trip leaving only a select few staff members behind to take care of things. The thought in itself put Scott into panic overload wondering what he’d find in the kitchen as he made a mental note to grab the fire extinguisher on his way in, but as he rounded the corner to enter into the kitchen what he found was much more surprising. There before his eyes stood Logan with a pink apron draped around his thick, muscular waist as he was bent over not so quietly condemning the smoking oven.

“Logan?” Scott spoke up with a frown watching as Logan pulled the black, smoking pan out of the oven with a snarl, “What are you doing?”

“Damned son of a bitch,” Logan muttered under his breath before raising his chin up to look at Scott once again, “What do you think I’m doing?”

“Trying to burn the mansion down,” Scott replied readily fighting to suppress the smirk that carried over him when he read the slogan on Logan’s apron to himself before speaking it aloud, “Kiss me I’m Canadian. Logan, where did you find that?”

“Marie bought it for me,” Logan explained depositing the smoking pan into the sink and turning on the water. It immediately brought a cloud of smoke into the air to join the rest of the thick, grey haze that surrounded them when Scott had first arrived. Now with the water running and a new round of smoke rising up from the sink the smoke alarm went off offering up a loud piercing sound that caused Logan to snarl even more.

“Stupid, fucking oven,” Logan scowled unsheathing his claws and bringing his hand up into the smoke alarm with a leap into the air. It made a loud pinched sound before falling to silence after Logan stabbed it nearly half a dozen times.

“Feel better now?” Scott questioned folding his arms in front of his chest and leaning up against the doorway as Logan slammed the oven door shut.

“No, not at all,” Logan grumbled turning his back to Scott before walking back over to the sink, “What are you doing here Slim?”

“I was thinking about joining you outside for a picnic since we were alone for the day, but now it looks like we’re on kitchen clean up after you’ve singlehandedly destroyed it,” Scott moved forward attempting to make his way over to the sink only to have Logan block him mid-movement.

“No, you’re not cleaning it,” Logan shook his head firmly, “It’s my mess so I’ll deal with it. You just go grade papers or something.”

“I just finished grading papers,” Scott tipped his head to the side and gave Logan a long once over, “I’d rather help you.”

“Just…” Logan frowned, “don’t. I can do it myself Slim. I don’t want…”

“…to admit that you need help?” Scott arched a curious brow from behind his glasses, “We all need help every now and then Logan.”

“Even so,” Logan pushed a hand firmly into the center of his chest, “I don’t need it now. Just go do something…else and I’ll meet up with you in a little while.”

“Fine,” Scott grudgingly agreed, “Danger Room in say half an hour?”

“Sounds good,” Logan nodded as Scott walked out of the room preparing to busy himself for the next thirty minutes. However as he rounded the corner of the hallway he ran into Marie, who was wrinkling her nose at the smell that had pulled him into the kitchen.

“What’s going on in there?” Marie questioned with a frown attempting to peer over Scott’s shoulder.

“Logan’s destroying the kitchen,” Scott admitted with a shake of his head, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but…”

“Oh it’s my fault,” Marie admitted with a frown, “He’s only in there causing this because I promised I’d be there over an hour ago, but then Bobby needed help and…”

“Is something wrong?” Scott questioned lowering his voice as Marie’s eyes shifted to the kitchen once again.

“No, I mean yes, I mean…” she bit down on her lower lip before looking to Scott again, “You saw what Logan was doing in there, didn’t you? I mean that’s probably why he was so upset given that he was hoping to surprise you and…”

“Surprise me?” Scott repeated, “With what?”

“He was baking you a cake,” she admitted quietly, “or at least that was the plan considering that he’d asked me to help him with it, but I was sidetracked and…”

“Logan was baking a cake?” Scott’s eyes widened with surprise, “Why?”

“Because it’s your anniversary silly,” Marie waved her hand around in the air, “He said that you told him the other day that the world just feels as if it’s lacking romance in it, so…”

“I wasn’t directing my comment at him,” Scott couldn’t help, but frown back at her, “I was merely suggesting that…”

“Whether you directed it at him or not, he took it very personally and decided to surprise you with this romantic dinner and dessert and…” Marie rambled on as Scott took in her words.

“He was baking?” Scott let her words sink in, “For me?”

Marie nodded again, “He thought it would be a romantic gesture…that is until he obviously practically burned down the house.”

“I see,” Scott noted cryptically before taking in a breath, “well, when you go in there could you tell him to meet me out back when he’s done cleaning up instead of in the Danger Room?”

“Sure,” Marie agreed as Scott contemplated his words.

“And Marie?”

“Yes Scott,” she turned around to face him once again.

“Don’t let him know that you told me what he was planning,” Scott explained with a small smile, “We wouldn’t want him to think that I won’t be surprised.”

“Sure thing,” she agreed with a nod before going to help Logan reclaim the rest of his night he had planned for Scott one way or the other.

xxxxx

Agitation coiled over Logan’s spine as he made his way out back to the garden. While he’d hoped that tonight would be a night full of surprises for him and Scott on their second anniversary it seemed that fate had other plans for him once his ridiculous attempt at a cake had been charred beyond recognition as did the dinner that he’d set forth to surprise Scott with. It had been a gesture completely out of character for Logan, but it had been one that he’d been prepared to see through in order to give Scott a special surprise for their anniversary. However, the result had been one incredible mess that Marie had graciously attempted to help him clean up.

Now irritated and wondering what else he could come up with to surprise Scott, Logan walked out back hoping inspiration would hit him when he noticed a table set up on the patio. There in the center of it was a bucket filled with Canadian beer and a box of the best Cuban cigars known to man on the table top with a card folded over beside it. Reaching for it Logan pulled it up from the table when he realized it was Scott’s handwriting.

“There’s never been a day where I’ve felt a lack of romance in our relationship. I just want you to know that I love you even more for the things you do to support me, to show me how much I mean to you even when I’m lost inside of myself wanting to close myself off completely. You’ve opened my eyes to a new world Logan and for that I’ll be forever grateful. I love you and our life together is everything I’d imagined it would be and more even if you can’t work your way around a kitchen. Happy Anniversary,” Logan read aloud as he looked to the beer before him.

“What do you say to pizza and beer tonight?” Scott’s voice roused Logan from his admiration of the gifts his husband had bestowed upon him.

“I knew there was a reason I married you,” Logan smiled turning around to look at Scott as he stood before Logan clad only in a white t-shirt and a pair of navy colored sweat pants.

“There are plenty of reasons why you married me and why I married you even if it wasn’t for either one of our culinary skills,” Scott stepped forward reaching out to wrap his arms around Logan’s shoulders, “I appreciate what you tried to do for me tonight, but know it’s not necessary.”

“I realize that, but at the same time I wanted to surprise you with something nice…” Logan began with a grumble before he slid his arms around Scott’s waist.

“This is something nice,” Scott embraced him fully before moving in to kiss him tenderly, “This is beyond nice and it’s something that I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

“Neither would I Slim,” Logan agreed returning the kiss as it seemed with the promise of pizza and beer before them together away from the rest of the world it was going to be their best anniversary ever.


End file.
